Volume Three: Villians
by RiddleX
Summary: Next Time: Linderman Returns! As Aaron gathers members for his group, Angela Petrelli finally speaks. Monica, and Micah return, but Niki is no where to be seen. Nathan is finally resurrected.
1. Present Missions

Volume Three: Villians

The savagery of the scene was unbearable to watch. Only moments before had he

been giving a speech. And now, he was dying on the floor.

"Good afternoon. Most of you have no idea who I am. My name is Nathan Petrelli and I was elected to congress in the state of New York. Seems like a long time ago. I lost my position, I lost my brother, and I lost my family. I'm sad to say that I lost my way. But while I was gone I've had the chance to see the world through newly humbled eyes, witnessed amazing things, seen ordinary people among us trying their best each day to be heroes. These ordinary people, like you, like me, are capable of extraordinary things. You have no idea how extraordinary. But there are other people; organizations who don't want you to know the truth. I myself kept secrets. But last year, something incredible happened to me and it changed my life. At first, I was afraid, but I'm not afraid anymore. I'm here to tell you the truth," he took a brief pause, turning to look at his brother as if wondering whether this was the right thing to do, "I have the ability to-,"

At that moment however, two gunshots could be heard from the back of the auditorium. Two bloodstains could be seen growing on Nathan's shirt as he fell backwards. His brother, Peter caught him as Matt Parkman searched for the assassin.

"Nathan…Stay alive Nathan," said Peter, unable to turn the current events, "Nathan the world needs you…"

"Goodbye Pete," said Nathan and his eyes shut.

All around them, chaos erupted. People were running everywhere, giving the killer ample time to get away, unfortunately for Peter and Matt.

Earlier that day…

"Noah, you know what you have to do. Nothing, absolutely nothing, can get out about this organization," said Bob to Noah, clearly frantic about the situation.

"Bob, your asking me to kill Claire's father. I can't do that," said Noah, furious that he was being told what to do by the Company again.

"Noah, if you don't do this, you can forget your family's lives. We have our secretive ways of ending them." said Bob, now also growing furious, "Think of your little Claire-bear, hanging dead with her little cheerleader outfit on."

"Fine, I'll do it. But if you go anywhere near Claire, I swear I'll blow your brains away, and maybe feed them to Sylar as a treat. And the maybe little Elle too." Replied Noah coldly.


	2. The Plot

Noah walked towards the door, knowing what he had to do, but he had a way out of it. The Bennets would live, Nathan would live, and Bob would, if all went according to plan.

He pulled out his phone after closing the door, and put a call straight to Nathan.

"Nathan, it's me, Noah," he said calmly, "I need you to listen closely and make sure no one else is around."

"Noah! I thought Claire said you were dead?" exclaimed Nathan in shock.

"I was, but they used Claire's blood to heal me," said Noah, "Now, Nathan, are you alone?"

"Yes, but I'm kind of busy getting ready for a press conference," replied Nathan.

"I already know. Now listen carefully, I'm back with the Company for now, and they want me to kill you. I'm going to, but then we'll use Claire's blood to bring you back," said Noah, without the slightest sound of regret at what he had to do.

"There's no need for Claire's blood in this case. I have some of Adam Monroe's inside me. I think I can still heal. But anyway, won't the Company know about me being alive? How will we stop that?" asked Nathan, very confused at this detail.

"Don't worry about any of that. That's for me to deal with after I kill you," said Bennet, this time with a bit of remorse that Nathan could not help. But he had to this alone.

"Are you sure you're ready Nathan?" asked Peter, "Are you sure the world is ready to know?"

"Yes Peter, and if anything goes wrong today, remember I love you. And I love Heidi and the kids, and Claire. So remember to give them my love in the event of an accident. You know how these things go," said Nathan, knowing what the future held for him.

"Nathan, they're ready for you," came Matt's voice from somewhere off in the distance. Now that the future was so close, Nathan wasn't sure he wanted to do it. Once at the podium, he was staring into the crowd. He could see Noah in the very back, near the door pretending to be an armed guard.


	3. Assassinations

On the count of three he began, "Good afternoon. Most of you have no idea who I am. My name is Nathan Petrelli and I was elected to congress in the state of New York. Seems like a long time ago. I lost my position, I lost my brother, and I lost my family. I'm sad to say that I lost my way. But while I was gone I've had the chance to see the world through newly humbled eyes, witnessed amazing things, seen ordinary people among us trying their best each day to be heroes. These ordinary people, like you, like me, are capable of extraordinary things. You have no idea how extraordinary. But there are other people; organizations who don't want you to know the truth. I myself kept secrets. But last year, something incredible happened to me and it changed my life. At first, I was afraid, but I'm not afraid anymore. I'm here to tell you the truth."

Now was the moment of truth. And now was also the moment when Nathan became unsure of himself, and his abilities. But he saw Noah's signal, the slightly raised rifle, which he new contained a smaller pistol in it.

"I have the ability to-," and then everything happened. As if in slow motion, Nathan saw the bullets flying toward him, the sound slowly begin to echo in his ears, and then, he felt pain.

The crowd was frantic, screaming. Nathan knew he had done the right thing though, and as he fell backwards, he saw Noah running out, as if to look for the perpetrator.

"Nathan!" That was perhaps the worst part of all this, having to deal with Peter. Peter repeated himself, "Nathan! Nathan, come back! Come back, Nathan!"

"Goodbye Pete," Nathan said calmly as death embraced him. He didn't know what would happen next, but he hoped he would see it.

"Good job, Noah. You really pulled through for the company this time," said Bob, fairly excited at the news that this Company would be staying secret.

"I didn't think I had it in me, but I did it," said Noah, thoroughly tired from all the running he'd done to get out alive, "So are there anymore assignments for me to do, Bob?"

"Yes. It comes as grave news, but it appears that Adam only killed Victoria and Kaito. He had nothing to do with the rest of the murders," said Bob, looking worried once more.

"Well, we don't have far to look. The killer is standing right in front of you," said Noah, now with a look of malice on his face. He pulled out the same pistol he used on all of the rest of the Company heads, and pulled the trigger.

Bob's look of worry turned to shock, as his chest was impacted by the bullet. "Why, Noah? Why did you do it?"

"I did it to protect my family. Something you've never been the best at," said Bennet, with coldness in his voice.

"Where is Elle? What have you done to her?" Bob yelled, using what must have been the last of his strength.

"I have your daughter, and she doesn't remember anything but hate towards you. She's being raised by a better than man than you. She's being raised by Nathan Petrelli, her biological father," and with that, Noah gave a last glance at the dying Bob, and left the room.

Moments later, Bob lost consciousness, and that was the end for him. This end was really a pity.


	4. Unseen Hunt

The building looked odd and out of place, but that was normal for New York City. There was however, something strange about the place-it hadn't been there an hour before.

Elle noted that she could put her fingers through this building. This was definitely an illusion, albeit not a very good one, but nonetheless, an illusion. Who could have made it though? Candice was the only person on the list with illusive abilities, and she was in Mexico with-Sylar! This had to mean that Candice was dead.

Contemplating the weak illusion, Elle began to step through the wall, knowing full well that what lie on the other side may want her dead. She hoped that she could at least hold Sylar off, if it was him, until the other Company agents got there. Elle was in a hurry to get to Odessa and see her father.

When she got through to the other side however, she had barely enough time to contemplate the scene. An ex-agent, Claude was dead on the ground wit ha great saw mark across his forehead. She knew that this meant Sylar had gotten him, and his ability was invisibility.

She felt her body go flying up against the wall, her blonde hair swishing around in front of her, the back now covered in her blood.

"I've been waiting for you girl," came Sylar's, now sounding menacing, "And now I'm gonna use you to find your little cheerleader sister, and then I can kill both of you."

"I don't have a sister! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you where she was!" screamed Elle, struggling to survive from the wounds on her back. She was losing consciousness, and with the last of her strength, she shot a bolt of lightening at that creepy, unshaven face.

"Damn it, girl!" yelled Sylar, in pain from the lightening which had blackened part of his face. His grip had slackened enough for Elle to move, but he was regaining it fast.

Before Elle had time to run away, she was on the ground next to Claude's corpse. Sylar had turned invisible again, and then said, "I guess I really don't need you. Without you, Dr. Suresh has no one to protect him and Molly. I'll just find your sis with the tracker girl, before I kill them both."

With a swishing motion, a saw like sound could be heard, as Elle screamed in pain. Blood was moving down her body fast, while Sylar prepared to examine he brain. He could just taste it.

A few moments later, Sylar stood up, covered in blood, and shot electricity at Elle's body. "Now I've got to do this on my own, bitch!"


	5. I am Everything

I am everything, I see everything. My name is Aaron, and I have a special ability. Well it's more than special. I am omnipresent.

I am on a quest to find a man. A man named Adam, and I have been searching for 400 years. I sent a soldier after him, but my servant, Evan, failed me. And now he must be punished.

"Please my lord, I tried to find Kensei, and I did, I just couldn't catch him," weeped the man on the floor, "Give me and my clones another chance. We'll defeat Kensei this time."

"You have failed me too many times Evan. I don't wish to do harm to you, as you are my best soldier, but for now your request to find Kensei will be put on hold. I need you to go to New Orleans and find me a man named Knox. He is very special, and we have similar interests."

"It shall be done, but what are we going to do about Kensei?" asked Evan, glad to have another chance to live.

"Kensei is an immortal, so what better plan than to have another immortal find him for me. And once I have Knox, I'll send him after Gabriel Gray, and soon we'll have our own alliance." said Aaron, with everything piecing itself together in his head.

"Shall I go and find this Knox then? And what do you mean alliance?" asked Evan, curious at what Aaron's plan was. "You mean an alliance of heroes fighting against people like Kensei, and Gabriel?"

"Oh, yes," replied Aaron, knowing that this was a complete lie, "The only thing I need is a list from a man named Suresh."

"Very well sir, shall I send for him too?" asked Evan, now duplicating himself.

"Yes, that would please me. But remember, one toe out of line, and you'll be bait. I can see you anywhere. Take the next flight to New York, there you'll find Suresh, and then go to New Orleans. Knox will be just arriving as you get there."

In his head, Aaron could see where all of the people he needed to be found were. But why should he, a man like a god, search himself.

In New Orleans, a big thug-like black man was getting out of a prison and coming home, to take back his territory. Meanwhile, in New York, Dr. Suresh was frantically calling the Company, better known to Aaron as NFEH, the Nation for Evolved Humans. He needed another supply of immortal blood, so as to cure Niki Sanders. However, I could see her too.

Niki was not in control anymore, for her soul was too weak, and Jessica was overpowering her again, desperate to care for Micah.

But now let's move back and find Adam. He was pounding on his coffin, but then he pulled out a sword. And with that sword he cut open the coffin, and begin to dig for freedom.

Back to himself, Aaron began to contemplate a plan on how he was going to bring down NFEH, and steal Claire Bennet to get Adam on their side. He needed help now more than ever, when there was a knock on the door.

He got up to answer it, and when he opened the door, "Hello Mr. Linderman, are you ready to heal the world?"


	6. Secrets and Stories

"Mom?" was the first thing Claire said when she arrived to see Nathan. Meredith Gordon was at Nathan's bed side.

"Claire, I'm sorry I left, but I had to. The Company was on to me, and your own grandmother was leading the force after me," said Meredith, giving Angela a menacing glare. "They were able to catch up to me fast because of Angela's ability."

"But still, you left me." said Claire, turning away from her birth mother.

"I just told you, I didn't want to. Why would I do that to my own daughter?" said Meredith, trying desperately to get Claire back on her side.

Angela and Meredith continued to look at each other in dislike, when there was a knock on the door. Matt and Peter walked into the hospital ward, and as soon as Peter walked in, something started burning.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Peter yelled in pain, staring at Meredith as though she was forcing the burns on him. Peter's hands were now on fire, but he had brought the flames under control.

"How the hell did you use my power?" asked Meredith, looking in astonishment at Peter's now extinguishing flames.

"Let me explain." said Mrs. Petrelli from the corner.

"You'd better start explaining," said Meredith coldly, "Where is my other daughter anyway?"

"Other daughter?" asked Claire, shocked at the fact that she had a biological sister. Or at least, a maternal sister from what she knew now. "Start explaining, grandmother."

"Okay," said Angela, preparing to say what looked like a lot of information. "First of all, I need to tell you Claire, that girl Elle you met. The one who shot lightening at you, and was held hostage by your adoptive father, she is your sister, through both of your parents."

"But how?" asked Claire, "How can I be related to someone so different from me?"

"Let me finish, Claire," said Angela, now stern. "Nathan and Meredith were married for a short time, but when they had you, they had recently gotten divorced. And, according to my sources, Elle is dead."

"What?!?!" exclaimed Claire, Meredith, and Peter at the same time.

* * *

So all of you know, it might take me a few days to put chapter 7 together, due to a tight schedule over the next few days. I will be taking my written driver's test, and I need to concentrate on that. In the meantime I'll put up a little synopsis of Chapter 7-8:

Chapter 7: The Linderman Notes

As Aaron greets Linderman, something needs to be known to the two of them. Aaron has a huge tie to the Petrellis, and Linderman has huge ties to Aaron previously. Flashbacks mainly.

Chapter 8: Phoenix

Nathan finally wakes up. Claire, Nathan, Meredith and Peter listen to Mrs. Petrelli until something goes terribly wrong.


End file.
